


Adeus

by candystorx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candystorx/pseuds/candystorx
Summary: "Seu coração era de outro, mas o meu sempre seria dele."
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	Adeus

_"A vida me ensinou a dizer adeus às pessoas que amo, sem tirá-las do meu coração"_

Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua expressão era calma, em sua boca, um sorrisinho tímido se formava. _Lindo_. Seu corpo nu coberto pelo edredom branco fazia sua imagem tornar-se pura e sensual aos meus olhos. Aquela, definitivamente, era a cena que eu queria ver todas as manhãs para ter um bom dia.

Sua face transmitia paz a mim, fazendo-me questionar se estava tendo um bom sonho. Acariciei seu rosto com delicadeza, sentindo a pele macia em meus dedos. Fazia questão de guardar cada detalhe. Desci meus dedos até suas costas, traçando uma linha imaginária até a cicatriz que ele escondia. Foi tão difícil convencê-lo que eu o amava de qualquer forma, todas as suas perfeições e imperfeições.

Aproximei-me lentamente, distribuindo selares por seu ombro desnudo. _Você é tudo que eu preciso_ , sussurrei em seu ouvido. Se ele ao menos pudesse escutar minhas angústias, será que tudo estaria diferente? _Não vá embora_ , às vezes eu gostaria de ter a coragem de dizer. Nosso relacionamento estava acabando sem que eu pudesse fazer nada. O sonho dele estava tornando-se meu pior pesadelo.

Donghae achava que seu segredo estava bem guardado. Ele era um tolo, mas eu também era um. Seus sorrisos não eram mais direcionados a mim, e mesmo assim eu não me afastei. E sofri por todas as madrugadas em que fiquei sozinho em nossa cama de casal, perguntando-me se, ao fechar a porta, ele sabia que eu estava acordado.

Sabia qual era seu plano para nós, mas eu iria embora antes. Afastei-me de seu corpo com cuidado e observei-o pela última vez antes de levantar. Tão lindo. Podíamos ter protagonizado inúmeras histórias de amor, só que algo me dizia que eu era apenas um mero figurante. Vesti minhas roupas e, do armário, retirei a mala já pronta.

Era uma tentativa inútil de fazer com que ele se sentisse como me senti, mas eu não voltaria na manhã seguinte. _Seja feliz_ , esperava que ouvisse pelo menos esta parte. Se ama alguém, deixe-o ir; não é isso que dizem? _Eu te amo_ , sussurrei pela última vez ao fechar a porta. Seu coração era de outro, mas o meu sempre seria dele.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa história pro aniversário de uma amiga minha, uma pena que ela sempre quis um fluffy e recebeu uma angst na cara. Desculpa.


End file.
